


Day 9 - Time Travel

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [9]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Drabble, Hypothetical, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus, we’re in a time where we should be free and treated the same. But we’re not. I am terrified of the police. Thepolice.





	Day 9 - Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Just because you have darker skin color, does not mean you don't matter. You matter. Reflected in this drabble is an American person of color's fear of the police. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles.

“Horus, we are  _ not _ time traveling,” rejected Carter, holding his arms up in the familiar shape of an ‘X’.

“Oh come on, babe! It would be fun!” Horus grinned leaning over. “We can relive our time in the Bahamas.”

“As nice, so very nice, as that would be,” smiled Carter, caressing Horus’ cheek before he snatched Horus’ ear. “Do not make me repeat myself.”

Horus grimaced. “Fine. Ow.”

“Good.” Carter leaned over and kissed Horus’ pouting lips. “Trust me on this.”

“I watch Doctor Who, too. We wouldn’t end up like Rory and Amy!”

Carter blinked, startled at the sudden declaration. “That’s...that’s not why.”

“Then why?”

Sighing, Carter pointed at their bare arms. “Do you see our skin color? This would  _ not _ work out well for us.”

Horus sighed, cuddling Carter close. “There were times when blacks weren’t insta-slaves.”

Carter shook his head. “I don’t want to risk it. Horus, we’re in a time where we should be free and treated the same. But we’re not. I am terrified of the police. The  _ police _ . The people who swear to protect the innocent, and yet, I get judged immediately because I don't look like neighborhood!Brad with his sour cream colored skin. ”

Horus nodded, understanding exactly where Carter was coming from. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that his heart didn’t race when a police car is behind him in traffic. Or when he was coming home late and entering their own apartment building. 

Of course, they couldn’t  _ actually _ time travel, but the thought of it would be fun. Until you realize that even in the past, you’d still be judged based simply on your skin color left a bad taste in his mouth.

Pulling Carter closer, he hummed. “I get it...I get it.”


End file.
